Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 18 all new contestants and 3 returning contestants to Pahkitew Island, which is now under complete Chris McLean control, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty! At the final 11, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Plus, this season has a completely new format, which will be detailed on.... Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants Contestant History Voting History 'Episode 1: The Triumphant Return' 'Chat (1)' Chris: Welcome, campers! This week, there will be no "tribe" chat, due to everybody needing to become further acquainted with everybody. You may begin chatting here until the challenge is posted. Hazel: Hello, friends. :) Wyatt: We ain't all friends. Hazell: Well... :\ Arnold: Hello everyone. Fiona: You all seem like losers. Arnold: And you seem like a stereotypical cheerleader. Scarlett: Am I actually back to doing this again? *struts into the camp* J'Tashass: It's nice to meet you all! ^-^ Fabienna: Hello guys! Rene: Hello everyone! 'Challenge (1)' CHRIS: THE CHALLENGE WILL TAKE PLACE WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 4TH AT 8:30 PM EST. For today’s first challenge, you will be doing a classic Tengaged group-game challenge called “Pass the Torch”, and here’s how it works: Each tribe member must participate in the challenge, with 7 steps taking place, you must decide your tribe’s order. The steps are the following *lights torch and passes to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *passes torch to ??* *lights flag on fire and wins* The first two tribes to successfully complete this challenge will win immunity. However, if two tribes do not finish, the tribe with the closest finish will also win immunity. You three tribes will have until Thursday, February 5 at 5:00 PM EST to complete this challenge. Ready? Set… Go! 'Kiseyitam Thread' Arnold: *lights torch and passes to Warren* Warren: *passes torch to Charlie* 'Wihko Thread' Fiona: *light torch and passes it to Michael* Michael: *pases it to Hazel* Hazel: *passes torch to Marlon* Marlon: *passes torch to Brian* Brian: *passes torch to Brianna* Brianna: *Passes Torch to Wyatt* 'Misawin Thread' Scarlett: *Lights torch and passes to Leighton* Leighton: *passes torch to Markos* Markos: *passes torch to Deborah* Deborah: *passes torch to Mark* Mark: *passes torch to Fabienna* Fabienne: *passes torch to Garrett* Garrett: *lights flag on fire and wins* Nice job Misawin! '' (LATE)'' CHRIS: MISAWIN AND WIHKO WIN IMMUNITY! KISEYITAM, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE SEASON'S FIRST MARSHMALLOW CEREMONY.' 'Marshmallow Ceremony 1 (Kiseyitam) CHRIS: Kiseyitam, what can I say? You guys stunk today. Your votes are due by tomorrow at 5:00 PM EST. J'Tashass: This sucks a lot! :( Sabrina: Honestly, I'm not surprised we lost the first challenge. Brain over brawn, right? That being said, I don't think our tribe is that pathetic to lose a challenge where we have to light a freakin' torch. Why the couldn't pass it to me and let me take us to victory beats me, but it was a mistake. *rolls eyes and gets back to reading* 'Chris: J'Tashass and Sabrina have cast their votes for Charlie. Arnold, Charlie, Rene, Toronto, and Warren, YOU HAVE UNTIL 5 PM EST TOMORROW TO VOTE. Not voting is a self-vote. ' Arnold: I voted. It's a shame we lost. Charlie: jeez, i'm sorry guys, i didn't realise Warren passed the torch, again, i'm really sorry, and i'll be fine if you guys vote me off. :(